The Geriatric Leadership Academic Award (GLAA) approved for 1987-1989 resulted in the formation of the Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) Program in Aging which, under the leadership of Drs. Luchi and Smith and with guidance from the National Expert Panel, made substantial progress in meeting the four goals proposed: 1) expand aging research in the basic and clinical sciences within BCM and its affiliated institutions; 2) develop new resources for the support of aging research; 3) enhance investigator knowledge of the principles and methods pertinent to research in aging and aging-related issues; 4) develop collaborative interdisciplinary efforts in aging research. As a result of these activities, the Huffington family gave BCM a $1 million endowment to establish the Huffington Center on Aging (HCOA) under the direction of Robert J. Luchi. This is one of the major accomplishments of the GLAA. In this renewal, we describe new strategies to advance these 4 goals and define how GLAA funds, HCOA endowment and BCM support will be used to facilitate research in the 3 HCOA defined foci of research - cell and molecular biology of aging, cardiovascular sciences, and long-term care; increase collaborative research; stimulate new resources to support research; and encourage entry of students in a newly defined academic track identified by the acronym STAR. BCM administration has reiterated its support of these goals by offering to seek more endowment support in its $175 million New Century Campaign, assisting Drs. Luchi and Smith to identify new space for aging research and by endorsing the concept of STAR for its graduate, MD/PhD and medical students. With continued BCM and GLAA support, the considerable progress already made will continue at an accelerated pace.